


Reverse Flash Returns

by RiddlerChic



Series: Rewritten Flash Scenes [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, M/M, Season 2/Episode 11, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlerChic/pseuds/RiddlerChic
Summary: "Meet me in the Time Vault"Cisco has his suspicions about what “Meet me in the Time Vault” could mean, a lot of them leading to the inevitable conclusion that Harry’s going to punch him, but he pushes them aside and forces his way into the hidden room.~The high pitched Cisco scream scene where Harry dresses up as Reverse Flash.Except there's a twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was put together rather quickly. I wrote it in one day and just barely edited it. Might be crap but eh. I had to write it out.
> 
> Edit* This isn't too bad but it is a little- rushed. Hope you all don't mind it

“Meet me in the Time Vault”

As Cisco walks down the hall and towards the room that Eobard Thawne used to use as his hideaway, he thinks about all the different reasons Harry would pick the Time Vault.

Cisco has his suspicions about what “Meet me in the Time Vault” could mean, a lot of them leading to the inevitable conclusion that Harry’s going to punch him, but he pushes them aside and forces his way into the hidden room.

It’s dark, very dark, and Cisco keeps his guard up.

“Hello?” He asks, slowly stepping into the room. There’s no answer, so Cisco glances around the dark room again. “Hello?” He tries once more, just in case Harry’s trying to freak him out. If he is, he’s doing a pretty damn good job.

“Harry?” Cisco’s voice shakes slightly, his whole body rigid and he’s so on edge. Why would Harry ask him to come here if the bastard wouldn’t show up?

After some more investigation, walking over to the pillar on the far side of the room, Cisco concludes that Harry is not in the Time Vault with him. He throws his hands up slightly, exasperated.

“Of course,” Cisco huffs out. “Now he's gonna make me wait in this freaky-ass braille room.” As he’s about to turn around, a gruff voice speaks behind him-

“Hello Cisco.”

-And Cisco screams – a high pitched, almost girly scream – and spins around to see the intruder. He realizes quickly that this is Harrison Wells from Earth-2, and not Eo-Wells from their Earth.

“Stop! Don’t do that!” Cisco gasps out, pointing at Harry accusingly. Harry just grunts in response.

“I figured out your trigger.” Harry says, and Cisco blanks for a minute, fear still coursing through him. Trigger? What the hell is Harry talking about?  “A rush of adrenaline-“

Cisco doesn’t care.

“Rush of adrenaline huh?” Cisco scoffs, narrowing his eyes. He’s rigid with fear and anger, but he won’t tell Harry that. Instead, he’ll be an asshole about it. “And you think showing up with _his_ costume on is a good fucking idea?”

Harry doesn’t answer for a minute, and Cisco thinks he’s won. That is, until Harry does decide to speak, pulling the cowl off to reveal his smirk.

“Seemed to do the trick, Ramon.” He points out, and Cisco can hear the smugness in his voice. That angers him even more, but before he can speak, Harry continues, eyebrows furrowing. “You look uncomfortable.” Cisco sees him move closer. Move toward him. “Tense, I would say.” Another step. Eyebrows furrowing more. “Frightened.” Harry’s now standing only an arm’s length away from Cisco, eying him up and down, studying him. “Like you believe I could just…” The older male lifts his hand, and Cisco’s immediate reaction is to flinch away, hand moving to his chest protectively. Harry frowns and shakes his head, clenching his fist before he lowers it to his side. “And you say you trust me, Ramon.”

Cisco clenches his fists, grinding his teeth to keep his outburst in, but it doesn’t work. Instead, he blurts; “Victimizing yourself, Harry? That’s shallow, even for you.” That earns a look of surprise from Harry, who furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak, but Cisco beats him to it. “I thought you were a dick before, now I realize you’re a douche. Tellin me to come to the fucking _Time Vault_ where _he_ spent all of his free time, then you come in dressed as him and accuse me of not trusting you!” Cisco steps into Harry’s space, poking his chest. “I had no fucking idea what to expect. But I came anyways. Doesn’t that prove how much I trust you?” He sighs and looks into those wide blue eyes that he’s resented for so long. Harry stares back, mouth open but no words coming out. “Eobard… he shoved his hand right here,” He tapped his finger against Harry’s chest. “And I died. I trusted him. I shouldn’t have, but I did. Even I knew, somewhere deep down, that I shouldn’t trust him. But he was… he made me believe that he could do something great. Made me believe that I would be a part of something greater than… well, no. He made me believe that I’d do something great, something I’d never done before.

“The truth is, I trusted him because I so desperately wanted all of that. Wanted… wanted to have done some good in my life. And then… he was evil. And it was all gone. Everything I had ever worked for… with him. It was all gone because he wasn’t who I thought he was.” Cisco takes a shuddering breath, still staring into Harry’s eyes. Where all this is coming from, Cisco has no idea. But he needs to let it out. So, instead of stopping, he continues. “I trusted him and everything went to hell because of it. And then… this is going to sound horrible, but with you… I feel like I get a second chance. To… to prove my worth. To prove… something. I get a second chance with trust… and, before you make some snarky comment about me always trusting the wrong people, I don’t. I don’t lend my trust out like a pen used over and over. I only trust the people I care about-“

At this, Cisco stops, eyes going increasingly wide. He hadn’t said in what form of caring, but he had said caring and Cisco could see the gears shifting and turning in Harry’s head. Cisco takes a step back, letting his hand fall to his side.

Harry looks as if he’s about to say something, so Cisco shakes his head and takes another step back. “You don’t have to say anything. I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have laid that all out on you. Sorry, man.” He tries to shrug it off, looking anywhere but at Harry.

Until Harry is less than five inches away from him, grabbing his wrist and bringing Cisco’s attention back to the older male’s face. It has a soft, solemn look to it, as if Harry has been waiting for this moment his whole life.

Cisco blinks at the thought. Harry couldn’t possibly-

“Cisco… I know… no, I don’t know what you went through with _him_ …” Harry starts and his voice is so soft. It still has that scratchiness to it, but Cisco thinks he could listen to it all day. “But I do know that Eo-Wells, or whatever you call him, was never going to be what you needed. What you _need_.” Harry moves his free hand to rest on Cisco’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the cheekbone gently. “The fact that you knew trusting him was wrong… that says so many things about you, Cisco. So many things that… that even _I_ look up to.”  Harry stops, taking a slow, deep breath. Cisco looks at him, mouth open with surprise. Cisco swallows, waiting for Harry to continue. Harry’s hold on his wrist loosens. “And I know I’m not the only one. Barry looks to you for help… most of the time. And even when he doesn’t, we all know he needs your help anyways. You’re his and Caitlin’s best friend, Cisco. Eobard was wrong to use you. Anybody would be wrong to use you.”

Harry’s looking at Cisco like he’s expecting him to make a snarky statement or turn away, but all Cisco can do is stare. Stare at Harry like he’s the only thing in the room.

Because in Cisco’s eyes, he is. Harry’s the only thing in the room that matters at this moment. Harry is Cisco’s main focus, and the next thing he does surprises them both.

Cisco moves his free hand to the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him close and crushing their lips together in a sweet, passionate kiss. Cisco can feel Harry tense up, and he’s about to move away, but then Harry kisses back with just as much passion, moving his hand into Cisco’s hair.

Cisco doesn’t know how long it lasts. It gets heated and tongues battle together, but all too soon it’s over and they both pull away for air. Harry doesn’t stray far, however, and he presses his forehead against the other males. Harry moves his hand that’s around Cisco’s wrist, threading their fingers together.

“Jesus, Harry.” Cisco finally gets out, grinning. Harry rolls his eyes, tugging lightly on Cisco’s hair, causing a small noise to escape the younger man’s throat. This causes Harry to smirk and tug again, earning another small noise.

“If I didn’t know any better, _Ramon,_ ” Harry taunts, tugging at Cisco’s hair again. Cisco finally lets out a small moan, biting his lip to keep it in. “I would say you _enjoy_ your hair being pulled…”

Cisco moves his free hand to grasp at Harry’s wrist, begging with his eyes. This was terrible timing. So terrible, and if Harry doesn’t stop, the next thing out of his mouth will be-

“ _Cisco_ …” Harry interrupts his thoughts, brushing his lips across the man’s cheek. “Do you enjoy it? Do you enjoy getting your hair pulled?” Harry’s voice is taunting, challenging Cisco to deny it. Cisco can’t even think straight anymore.

“Yes, Harry – god, yes.” Cisco breaths out, his eyes fluttering shut. He can feel Harry’s smirk, can hear his breathing and can smell the _want_ off of him. “I fucking _love_ it.”

Harry pulls his hand away from Cisco’s own, moving it down to the man’s waist, pulling him closer. Cisco’s breathing hitches and he moves his now free hand to Harry’s shoulder. The silence is overwhelming, so Cisco says the only thing that he can.

“Harry, _please_.”

And let’s just say, Cisco will really need to clean the Time Vault before anyone else goes in there.

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely be going back and editing this. I've reread it and reread and there's just so many things I could do better. Someday, I will edit this.


End file.
